


You, Me and the Peaceful Sea

by Himejoshi_Reisoda



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himejoshi_Reisoda/pseuds/Himejoshi_Reisoda
Summary: Takes place during LoLK, before Junko's battle.Hecatia and Junko share their feelings before the invasion comes to an end





	You, Me and the Peaceful Sea

The lunar invasion was all going to plan, that was until a certain hell fairy reported back to Hecatia in a temper about some earthlings she had lost to. Now the hell goddess was making her way over the Mare Tranquillitatis, to speak to Junko once more before this invasion came to its end. She found Junko suspended above the sea, her flowing blonde hair betraying the stillness of her body, as motionless as the waters below. Hecatia joined her in the sky, stealing a quick glance at her face to see her red eyes vacant and cold. For a while they both stared into the horizon, where the shimmering blue waters met the star-speckled abyss of space. 

“I want his soul to be at peace” Junko finally spoke, her voice dull. 

What a strange thing for a vengeful spirit to say, Hecatia briefly thought. It pained the goddess greatly to see Junko so downtrodden, even after being so certain revenge was within her grasp. Hecatia had never pushed Junko to share the bitter details on the death of her son, so finding herself at a loss, Hecatia brought Junko into an embrace. She linked her arms loosely around Hecatia’s back, the strength she had at the beginning of their invasion disappearing. 

“I'm sure he's already at peace, you've gone to all this troubled or his sake after all” despite knowing she would never be able to console her, Hecatia offered as much comfort as she could. Junko let out a sigh and pulled away. The look on Junko’s face was that of defeat, as though she had already admitted the futility of this vengeance to herself. 

“I want you to be at peace” Hecatia said, even though she knew it must be strange for the Goddess of Hell to wish for peace. Junko must have thought so too, but the sentiment made her smile anyway. Hecatia wasn't sure how she would do such a thing, but if killing Chang’e would appease Junko, then so be it.

“The fight isn't over yet so let's not give up so soon, ok?” Hecatia said in a lighter tone, trying to coax Junko out of her despondence. She let out a sigh and straightened her robes “I will see this through to the end” Junko stated with a renewed sense of determination. “I never doubted that” the goddess smiled brightly “want me to stick around for the fight?”.   
“No, not yet. I want to punish that earthling for meddling with our plans” Junko replied, seemily angered by the thought of them. “Sometimes you really sound like a cartoon villain, Junko” Hecatia said as she laughed at her own joke.

Junko was about to defend her villainous reputation when an explosion of colour caught her eye. “Looks like the other invaders are here. I'll be waiting for you” Hecatia said. Junko nodded curtly and turned to the direction of the fast approaching human. Unsatisfied with the response, Hecatia moved to face Junko again. She places her hands on Junko’s shoulders and places a gentle kiss against her lips. Junko immediately flushed, placing her fingers to her lips in awe.

“For good luck”

“I...appreciate it”

With a final grin, Hecatia turned and retreated from the soon-to-be battle, feeling heat rising to her own cheeks as she did so. Whether this invasion failed was not important to her, as long as she could please Junko, then it was a personal victory for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
